Do You Remember?
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: This is a story about a seemingly harmless bomb, a smooth talking boy named Dick Grayson, Batman Babysitting, flirting and trying to get your best friend to remember. rob/star. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Do You Remember?

A/N ths is a writers block story and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. This is a old plot. Robin is hit with a bomb that only seems to knock him out but when he wakes he has forgotten his whole hero career. This has no OCs just fluffy goodness and the team trying to get "Dick" to remember. He remembers moving to Jump City but he does not remember anything after that. Now on to the story!

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal fight with Red-X. He wasn't supposed to have a new gadget that he decided to throw at Me while I was flying 20 feet above him. And if he was, I wasn't supposed to dodge it so it hit Robin. As soon as it hit him it exploded. Nothing bad really happened except that he did the " Passing out" and it took two hours for him to wake up.

That was how it had seemed. We were all at our leaders bedside when he awoke. I hugged him but we knew there was something wrong when he said "Not that I don't like getting hugs from girls such as your self but your suffocating me and I don't know who you are."

"What is wrong friend Robin?" I asked Timidly

"I don't know who this 'Robin' is but it sounds like a girl name. Speaking of which, I didn't get yours."

"Do you not remember? My name is Starfire!"

"If I knew someone as lovely as you I'd never forget them. The names Dick Grayson. I like your name because it has Star which reminds me of beauty and Fire which reminds me of Hotness, and may I say that you are both." He finished this and kissed my hand. Was he doing the flirting with me? I looked back at the others for support but they all looked just as surprised as when Larry had popped out of Robin's- or Dick's- head.

"Well Cyborg, no matter what happened, you must say this "Dick Grayson" has class" It was Raven talking now and Rob- I mean, Dick tore his eyes away from mine to look at everyone else.

"Where am I? There's this beautiful orange colored chick, a pale purple-haired goth, a green boy and a cyborg who's name it apparently cyborg!" It seemed as if Dick was getting more and more confused.

"guys," Cyborg started "you know how Robin said if anything happened to him I was in charge?" We all nodded "Well I think we should call _HIM_"

By him Cyborg meant Batman. So we did just that and called the famous Batman, while we did so Beast boy was being over-excited, and told him all we knew. His answer was brief: "Dick Grayson? I'll be there by the morning."

* * *

A/N So how did you like it? Well, Review! thank you :D

*Teen Titans Shocker*


	2. Falling in love is so easy

Do you Remember?

A/N I think this is quite funny. This is a plot-bunny-induced-writers-block story but on its first day it has more reviews then my original story had on its first day. and neither of them are flames! Ironic isn't it? I'm going to move this to the crossover section soon. and I would like to say that there is proof that Dick Grayson is TT robin. "Larry's" real name, nosyargkcid, is Dick Grayson backwards. I am writing this on my kindle so I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

Batman was true to his word but as soon as he got to the tower he changed and we all reconized him as Bruce Wayne, a man who sometimes gave speeches and built things in our city. He went into Robins room, where Dick had already changed into jeans and a T-shirt, he had took off his mask to show amazing blue eyes. As soon as Ba- or Bruce I guess had went into the room Dick looked happier then he had since he had woken up from being the knocked out.

"Hey Bruce, What's brings you to Jump City?"

"Its you Dick. You've forgotton half of your life."

"As if. How would I forget my life? I want proof of this 'half life' that I forgot!"

Then I went to him with something to say. "You dont remember us, your team. If only Humans could learn through lip contact" at this batman rasied his eyebrows slightly. "She, um, kissed Robin when they first met to learn English... that's how Tamarainians get knowlge." That was the answer to Batman's unasked question that was given by cyborg. At this Dick frowned through.

"Is this Robin you boyfriend Starfire?"

"Um, no. And you may call me Star." It was weird to hear Robin say my full name.

"But I can see it in you eyes when you thought about my question, you've fallen hard for him."

At this there was some laughter from the background and I could feel Bruce looking at me. So I answered Truthfully" Yes I do think I have as you said 'Fallen Hard for him' but he is unknowing of my affections"

"Then tell him, if he rejects a beauty like you then he was a loser anyway."

"I fear I cannot do that because he is not himself right now."

"If he's not himself, then who is he?" I knew this was a "Question of the Retoric" but I answered anyway.

"He is Dick Grayson but he has currently forgotten. Who he was to me, to the Teen Titans, And to Jump City."

This was met with looks of shock and I knew we were supposed to wait until he started to remember to break in big news but I couldn't wait. I had needed to say that.

* * *

A/N This might be another Short chappie but I tried. I hope it satifys you addiction... or not

Please Review!


	3. Starting to agree

Do you remember?

A/N: I have not abandoned this story, Just it is my writers block story so I need to not have plot bunnies for a one-shot in my head to update this :D enjoy

**Chapter 3**

He shook his head as if trying to remember, and then looked up into my eyes. "I'm sorry if you were in love with this Robin guy that you guys say I used to be. I'm sure he loved you too." He looked down, as if his feet had suddenly become very interesting. "Yes I am sorry as well, but you are who our Robin started out as. So there must be a chance, Batman?"

The figure in question was looking at both me and Dick with saddened eyes. He finally settled on Dick, and opened his mouth then closed it as if he was still trying to pick his words. He spoke, to al of us but his eyes still looking at Dick. "He might take a while to recover; we will need to run tests on him to see exactly what "Red-X" threw at him, how long the effects lasts, if there are any more effects we should be aware of and what the side effects my be," He paused" Dick, what do you remember about your childhood, about the circus, about your parents?"

"The circus? I remember it a lot… my parents death happened there. My mom, she used to call me a nick name… what was it? Oh yeah, it was… Robin. I'm starting to believe you guys"

Finally he understood. We dragged him into the med lab and started the tests…

A/N: CLIFFY! Bye, I know it was short but at least updated!


	4. im still in trouble right?

Like a lovesick puppy, Chapter 4

A/n: I know Im in trouble. This will be a short chappie due to writers block. Under Penalty of death if I dont update so here it is.

* * *

A collective gasp went around the room. We had been trying to see what effects the potion would have on his mind. They weren't good, but not at bad as the batman thought they would be.

"Halussiation[sp], sleep walking, occness, hopeless-romaticitis, laziness, and extreame mood swings" Said Batman in a monotone that was greater then Raven's

"Wait, Hopeless-romanticitis?" Asked the stunned beastboy

"He'll act like a love sick puppy," mumbled raven

"Which is why this Starfire girl needs to stay away from him. Shes now only allowed to see him at memory training and meals.

Only four times when I can talk to Robin/Dick a day... I might die!  


* * *

that was horrible... so sorry! new chappie as soon as writers block disappears. Probably after st pattys day. 


End file.
